Allies with Benefits
by Ranger24
Summary: A little one shot continuation of elements discussed in Road Trip of Madness. Enjoy. ;


**Ranger24: A small scale continuation of A Road Trip of Madness in a one shot. This is my first time writing a sex scene (the one from Road Trip of Madness does not count). Also I figured that the world is rather starved of Lor'ThemarxSylvanas fics so heres hoping I start a trend. Enjoy.**

* * *

Allies with benefits

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lor'Themar Theron shook off the excess energy of the orb of Translocation as he arrived in the old Capital of Lordaeron. He was accompanied only by Halduron Brightwing and a few chosen body guards.

"Best not to keep Sylvanas waiting," Halduron said dryly leading them out into the main courtyard.

Crowds of Forsaken that milled around the entrance to their dark city quickly made a hole to allow the delegation from Silvermoon passage. They made it to the lifts without incident and after a short ride down found the Banshee Sharlindra waiting for them with a small group of Dark Rangers. Lor'Themar gave a nod of respect to the former ranger who he remembered as being quiet fierce in life.

"Welcome to Undercity, Lord Regent," the Banshee said her voice echoing as if from far away. "The Banshee Queen is expecting you in her private quarters."

"Of course," Lor'Themar said with a nod. "Would you ladies mind showing my guards to an inn or something. This will likely take some time."

Halduron rolled his eyes at this a small smirk cutting across his face. The Dark Rangers lead Halduron and the Royal guards away while Sharlindra lead Lor'Themar to the Royal Quarter. Sylvanas's body guards hardly seemed to notice as they passed though he knew this was just a facade. The guards were for show, if any foe penetrated this far into the city they were likely already dead.

They arrived in Sylvanas' grand chamber where she usually greeted guests only to find it unusually empty. This did not surprise Lor'Themar who had expected it. The Banshee lead him to one of the side alcoves directly behind the spot where Sylvanas usually greeted guests.

"She awaits," Sharlindra said before leaving him to his own devices.

Lor'Themar simply tapped one of the bricks on the wall and the wall disolved away to reveal a great double door. Sylvanas' personal heraldry hung over the doors glaring down at him.

Lor'Themar took no heed of the coat of arms however and opened the door. He slipped inside quickly and closed the door behind him. The wall illusion quickly restored itself, hiding the door.

"You're late," Sylvanas' sharp voice snapped.

"Rommath held me up longer than usual," Lor'Themar replied turning to face the Dark Lady.

Sylvanas's private chambers were probably what one might expect of the self styled Banshee Queen. The room seemed part crypt, part bedroom. A stand against one of the walls held the Sunstrider Longbow and Sylvanas' twin swords while on the other wall a wardrobe stood its doors shut. Several chest lined the walls along with book shelves and tables buried under scrolls and rolled parchment. At the center of the room however opposite of the door was a large four poster bed with black hangings and purple sheets.

Lor'Themar knew that while the Forsaken physically did not need sleep their minds deteriorated with out rest. Thus they still need to sleep at least for a few hours every week or so. Also while most Forsaken slept in coffin's Sylvanas refused to do so after having recovered her own body from the iron casket Arthas had locked it in to torment her.

"Why do you keep that scumbag around?" Sylvanas demanded as Lor'Themar removed his sword belt and leaned the weapon against column.

"He has his uses," he replied as he moved deeper into her chambers. Sylvanas meet him half way helping him remove his massive paldurons.

"These things are ridculous," she growled droping the heavy plates on the floor while the Lord Regent began removing his breast plate. "Why on Earth do you males insist on wearing them?"

"I think it has something to do with proving ones leetness," Lor'Themar replied stripping off his Gauntlets. "Honestly I haven't bothered to ask anyone about it."

Sylvanas shook her head in annoyance while Lor'Themar took off his plate pants.

"They've got to be murder on the shoulders," she muttered.

"Only until you get used to them," he replied removing his boots. "After that they are just another piece of armor bulking out your body."

"Well I'm pretty sure you're good looking enough without them," Sylvanas said stepping towards him. Freed of his armor she put a hand the left side of his face just above the eye and wiped away the paste that hid his scar. He took her hand in his while using the other to remove the contact lense that hid his milky white left eye. "Scar's and all," she whispered.

Then their lips meet and Lor'Themar wrapped an arm around her waist. They were locked together for well over a minute, eyes closed lips locked together. When they broke apart Lor'Themar raised an eyebrow, a small smirk coloring his face.

"Eager for me to start?" He asked.

"Oh shut up," she muttered.

She guided him onto the bed with one pale thin hand. He pressed forwards until their lips meet, hers cool and dark his warm and lively. Passion guided them as their tongoues meet fencing with each other as they had once long ago with true blades. All the while his hands caressed every part of her. He unclasped her cloak and the dark garment fell back to the sheets releasing her mane of dark hair. Once it had been blond, a more beautiful gold he had never seen. Now it was black rlike raven feathers, dark but at once beautiful. Gently he ran few fingers through her black locks. Against all odds of the passing years they had held and were as soft as gossamer.

His free hand continued to work its way down her body pausing breifly to trace the outline of her revealing armor. He knew however how far he was allowed to go at the moment and moved on lower. He breifly ran a finger along the scar upon her chest, she shivered beneath him breaking their kiss. The old scar was always cold, no matter how hard she or he might try to warm it. In response she brought a finger to his left eye and ran a finger down the old wound. Her touch was as cool as her lips, but suprisingly gentle from her.

He kissed her neck as his fingers continued their pilgrimage down her body. She gave a small gasp as he left a trail of kisses down her throat to her collar. His hands arrived as her smooth but well proportioned thighs. The fingers worked their way around to her firm posterior hands wrapping firmly around the masterfully formed flesh. She was a Goddess of beauty and he an unworthy follower come to worship at her temple of a body.

His fingers drew nearer to her most sacred place tantalizingly close, but barred against him by her thin garments. He worked off her nearly waist high boots, sliding them down her sculpted legs with his hands one at a time before pushing them from the bed with his feet. His length was growing hard against her leg begging to be released from its confines.

To his relief she brought his hands back up her body to her glorious mounds. She guided his unworthy hands to her back and the simple clasp that guarded her treasures from him. His hands work feverishly, excitement barely contained as they at last undid the metal and leather bindings. She rose with him as he pulled her chest protection away, keeping his eyes averted if but a moment longer with a long kiss. The leather was thrown into a corner with a light clatter of metal upon stone. She broke the kiss once more leaning back, revealing her glory to him.

Her mounds were as perfect as the rest of her, the nipples teasing him a top the great bulk of her breasts. With great reverance he began to massage her breasts. She hissed with pleasure as kneeded them like dough with his dexertous fingers. When she could no longer take it she brought his face down to her rack. A greater reward he could only dream of as he kissed the tip of each tit lightly causing her to gasp with pleasure each time. He took her right mound into his mouth suckling it, licking it, nippig at it while his left hand worked her left mound. Panting she brought his free hand down to her thighs, under the strap of her thin guard. But it was not to her greatest treasure that she brought his hand but to her firm ass. Eagerly he applied the same treatment he gave to her breasts to her beautiful hind quarters.

Then to her delight he switched his line up. His mouth now on her pleasured left mound, his right hand her right mound, and his left hand massaged her ass. Her breath was coming hot and quick, her cheeks becoming flushed with color turning from a pale blue to a light pink. Her core was growing agitated, her flower wet with her necter.

She couldn't stand it anymore and at last brought both of his hands and face to her lower regions. Without needing any instruction he slipped off her garment bareing her flower to him. And what a flower it was, a black iris the one beautiful thing in this dark decrepit city. He gently pressed his lips to her clitoris. She screamed with delight barely keeping her terrible power in check as his fingers set to work testing her entrance with care.

Her hands went to her unattended breasts giving them the attention they had been lacking with his move south. Then his tounge met her flower tasting her necter with a relish. A sweeter honey could not be found in all of the wide world. His tounge penetrated her folds lapping about inside her.

At last she could no longer stand it. Her fingers clenched pinching her tits, her toes curling inwards every fiber of her being shoke. The pressure inside her chest was simply to great, so powerful she feared she might explode from it. The a cry of purest ecstacy she came, juices flooding forth onto her lovers waiting tounge. He drank deeply from her like a man who has not taste water in days. She rode the shockwaves of pleasure with as much grace as she could muster as the glorious feeling touched every corner of her body.

When she had finished he cleaned her with his tounge licking up every last drop of her. Then he slid up along her body to her mouth giving her a taste of her own fine juices. The kiss lasted a blissfully unknown amount of time as their tounge meet again and embraced.

Then she pushed him back off her, propping herself up on the sheets. She tossed as her cloak to join her chest armor and gave him a wicked smile.

"My turn," she whispered.

She motioned him to lie down upon the bed before rising to her feet. She towered over him giving her the full view of her nude glory. Then she slowly bents forwards sliding her lower garments down her legs getting a fully view of the bulge beneath his taught garments. With a light flick she tossed aside the small garment that was wet and sticky from her precum. She rose up again sucking the necter from her finger tips one at a time.

She could see now that while his face maintained its composure the rest of his body begged for her minastrations. She was more than happy to oblige him. She lowered herself down, straddling his waist until she was sitting upon his bulging groin. She leaned over him kissing him once more. She broke it quickly however taking a hold of his shirt. He oblidged her leaning forwards to allow her to remove his shirt. His chest was to her looked like it belonged in an art gallery. His muscles were sculpted to his frame prefectly, marred only by marks of old battles. To her this merely turned her on and she ran her tounge along several of the more prominent ones tracing them with her saliva.

He moaned as she worked her magic upon his body. While she had been cool to the touch he was like a blazing sun warm beneath her body. His mere touch chased her cold away banishing it from this place. Her fingers traced the lines of his musculature following the sinews of his flesh down his body towards his nether regions.

She stood up then causing him to groan with longing. She walked over him and tuned about so that her enterance was now tanalizingly close to his face. She wiggled her hips watching with satisfaction as his good eye followed her taint, transfixed. The tips of his short stubby beard tickled her a litte.

She shifted her attention to his pants undoing the ties that held them in place with her thin fingers. The bulge was more prominent now barely held at bay by his under garments. She slithered down him sliding off her pants letting the tips of her rapidly becoming firm once more breasts carress the bulge. She felt a single hot droplet of wet precum against her tits as she flung the pants away to rest a top his cast aside armor.

She rose up to her feet again giving him a full view of her smooth back and flawless hind quarters before lightly falling back beside him. she landed lightly on his left arm pinning it down. She rolled onto her side locking lips with him once more, tounges meeting in a passionate dance. She broke the kiss and put finger to his lips. Smiling wickedly she straddled him once more and slid her taint against his bulge. He moaned longingly as she slid back and forth along the bulge, her taint rapidly becoming wet once more. With a none to gentle yank she pulled down his under garments at last releasing his massive sword. With a quick kick he sent the under garment dropping down to join her boots at the base of the bed.

Sylvanas took a moment to marvel slightly at Lor'themar's sheer size. She had seen it before now but it always amazed her. The old joke about men with large swords seemed to make a very generous exception in Lor'Themar Theron's case. She easily fit both of her hands aaround the wide shaft with more than two inches to spare before she could even touch his well tended bush. She slid her fingers about the shaft left to right, up to down, tip to base. He groaned in pleasure as she lightly kissed the tip and then ran her tounge down his length until her face reached his bush and then a little ways beyond that his base.

She ran her tounge back up the shaft and was rewarded with a few more droplets of precum. The hot sticky liquid was a little salty but she loved the taste of it lapping it all up, refusing to lose even one drop of the precious fluid. She reached his tip once more and slid her tounge across it, around it, and up and down it rewarded with more precum. Still this was no where near enough, the Lord Regent clearly had more self control than he let on.

So she opened her mouth wide and took his tip into her mouth. It was hot and unbelievable sweet tasting in her mouth as she sucked gently on his head. More precum was released but it was still nowhere near enough. She took him in as much as she could until he utterly filled her mouth and pushed against the back of her throat. She bobed her head up and down sucking and licking being rewarded with more precum but still not enough.

With some difficulty she manuvered her breats in such away that they wrapped around his length. His bush tickled her breasts as he began to thrust in time with her. Unable to restrain herself she sent her left hand to her entrance and began forcing as many fingers through as she could, pumping in perfect time with her bobbing head, bouncing breasts, and his thick thrusting cock. Lor'Themar's breathing became laboured Sylvanas herself had to take a second every now and again to catch her breath before redoubling her efforts to make up for lost time.

Finally with a cry from both of them they came as one, Sylvanas's juices spraying out over her hand, Lor'Themar's Sperm blasting down her throat. She drank every last drop before extracting the still tense, quivering member from her mouth.

She pulled herself back up the bed to him panting. They sucked her cum from her fingers until they were clean as as when they had started.

Still breathing heavily they lay there for some time at eachothers side until they at last caught their breath. Sylvanas slid herself back ontop of him kissing him once more. He returned not with passion, but with genuine affection.

"Ready?" She asked coyly.

In response Lor'Themar squeezed her ass again eliciting a soft moan from her.

She turned over so that she was now lying directly above his massive member, her back against his chest. They kissed one more time before she slid down onto him and entered into heaven. Everything done thus far had lead up to this one wonderous moment. Sylvanas shrieked with pleasure as Lor'Themar's length slammed against the walls of her womb repeatedly pounding her mercilessly. His hands worked their way to her breasts massaging and pinching them.

The air of the chamber was thick with Pheremones as the two no longer simply had sex but were making full blown no bars love. Their lips met on every downward stroke then parted as Lor'Themar thurst back into the Banshee Queen. Her back arched in ecstacy as her voice pleaded with him to go faster, harder, more, more, and more. Her butt cheeks bounced up and down against his lap as he pounded into her while her hair flew about in a wild tangle.

Then at last the pressure began to near its peak, they could feel it building up to unstable levels within. Lor'Themar poured it on Sylvanas's face was flush, eyes watering, voice going steadily horse from her sheiks of pleasure. The dam finally gave out and the two came in unison, Lor'Themars sperm rocketting into Sylvanas's womb, Sylvanas's juice spilling out over his cock. It went on for several minutes as the waves of ecstacy washed through them until at last Sylvanas collapsed against his chest.

Both of them panted heavily hardly able to breath from the effort of their exertions.

This did not last long however for as soon as they were both able they went straight back to it for hours and hours on end until at last utterly spent the two passed out with Lor'Themars cock still inside Sylvanas' pussy.

-WOW-

"Took them long enough," Master Apothecary Faranell muttered turning away from the crystal ball he had been using to spy on the two Faction Leaders.

"Did it work?" Grand Magister Rommath asked.

"Most likely," Faranell replied. "I would need a sample from Sylvanas within the next few weeks and likely additional samples to confirm it."

"A false positive would certainly put a damper on things," Rommath agreed. "The plan depends on the two of them concieving a child."

"A feat that would've been impossible without your help my friend," Faranell said turning back to his secret set up. This particular chamber was unknown even to Sylvanas thanks to Rommath's magic. Within it were countless beakers, test tubes, scales, and other scientific instruments. Faranell lead his co-conspirator over to a tank of green liquid in which was suspended the corpse of an elven infant.

"Stealing the raw essence of life from a body is something warlocks have always been able to do," Faranell stated. "But they have never been able to transfer that essence into another life form without killing themselves."

"Of course why bother trying to bring to life a whole person when you can simply restore life to the parts needed to create life naturally?" Rommath added turning his eyes back to the crystal ball.

"Indeed," Faranell agreed. "Its so much simpiler to simple jump start the reproductive system than it is to create new life. And with the amount of seed the dear Lord Regent was spraying I'll be suprised if the Dark Lady is not pregnant."

"And of course then all we must do is remove the parents after the child is born," Rommath continued.

"Then raise the child as our puppet and rule the Eastern Horde without anyone ever knowing it!" Faranell laughed wickedly.

"Its absolutly flawless!" Rommath agreed joining Faranell in an evil laugh.

"Oh really?"

Both of them froze and turned on the spot to see Ranger General Halduron Brightwing and the Banshee Sharlindra by the entrance. Halduron cracked his knuckles.

"Oh shit," Rommath muttered.

"I want my lawyer," Faranell proclaimed.

"You should be calling for a Val'kyr," Sharlindra replied.

Rommath and Faranell's screams of pain as they were beaten to a pulp went completely unnoticed by sleeping couple several floors below them.


End file.
